Last Christmas
by bunny's pumpkin patch
Summary: It's Christmas time in Townsville and everyone is happy. What happens when Blossom runs right into Brick? And where does it lead?


Last Christmas.

 **Discaimer:** I Own Nothing. But the Plot.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Beta:** Persephone Beaupre.

 **Warnings:** AU, OOC-ness, fluff. Flammers Will Be Ignored.

 **Songs:** Last Christmas by Cascada. _*_ mark the start and end or breaks in the song. and Lyrics look like _this_.

 **Pairings:** Brick/Blossom, mentions of Butch/Buttercup, Boomer/Bubbles. Also mentions of ex boyfriends.

 **(A/N:** This story was posted 12/25/16. **)**

 **Summery:** It's Christmas time in Townsville and everyone is happy. What happens when Blossom runs right into Brick? And where does it lead?

Blossom loved this time of year, it was a time of giving and sharing. A time for friends and family, and all of Townsville was decorated for the season. It was one of the happiest times of the year. Blossom sighed thinking about last year, she, Bubbles and Buttercup had their hearts broken. Though they got over it Blossom hoped that this year would be better, she then smiled remembering the gifts that had started showing up at their lockers just before christmas break. They didn't know who was giving the gifts to them, but not even Buttercup could deny that it was sweet especially after last year. Blossom and Bubbles had handled their heart break better than Buttercup, while they were dumped Buttercup's ex had cheated before he dumped her and she had found out about it. That was actually how the fight between her and her ex started as she had confronted him about it, in the end though she was crushed at what happened and dispite what others may believe she spent the next few weeks crying because of it. That was the worst time for the three of them.

Blossom shook off her depressing thoughts and instead chose to think about the christmas shopping she still had to do, as she had already gotten stuff for her friends and she would be going with her sisters to shop for gifts for the ophanage and children's hospital. Now all she had to shop for was her father and her sisters though her sisters and her agreed, they would tell each other what they got for their father so they didn't get him the same gift. And as it was Blossom's turn to go shopping first that year as they chose to swich it up every year, though that didn't mean she would find a gift for him or her sisters not that it mattered as she would be going shopping with her sisters later and could always get their gifts then.

Blossom lost in her thoughts wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, which turned out to be a mistake whan she ran right into somebody. Right as she started to fall the person she'd run into caught her stopping it, looking up she blushed a bright cherry red as the person who caught her was none other than Brick himself. Still blushing she straightened up making sure she wouldn't fall over again, Brick smiled at seeing her blush him and his brothers had been leaving gifts for the Powerpuff girls having fell in love with them. After hearing about what'd happened the three along with their father had come up with a plan, shaking off his thoughts Brick turned his attention back to Blossom. "Are you alright?" Brick asked once she had regained her footing making her blush harder to his amusement, "yes I'm fine thank you, sorry for running into you" Blossom said fighting to control her blush. Brick hid his amusement at seeing her trying to control her blush (and failing) "it's alright, so what are you doing here?" Brick asked curiously "oh I'm doing some christmas shopping, what about you?" Blossom said having finally gotten control of her blush "the same, hey how about we do it together" Brick suggested turning so he could walk beside her "okay" Blossom said.

It was a couple hours later and they still didn't have anything when Brick got an idea "hey how about we stop for a break and get something to eat, then we can start looking again sound good?" Brick asked glancing over to Blossom "yeah sounds great" Blossom said really liking the idea of a break, after they agreed on a place to get lunch and were eating Brick put his idea into motion. "So my father's holding a charity gala tonight, it's for the homeless and the nursing homes. Would you and your sisters like to come? Your father can come as well." Brick said adding the last part while hoping she would go, Blossom nodded "sure we don't have any plans tonight, though I don't know if our father can come or not he's helping plan stuff for the orphans and children's hospital though I don't know what." Blossom said planning on dragging Buttercup there if she had to as it would be good for them to get out and have some fun.

Brick smiled at hearing that "great, here as it's an invite only event you'll need these to get in" Brick said mentally thanking his lucky stars that he had some extra invitations on him, as he pulled four invitations out of his back pack and passed them over to her. Blossom smiled taking the invitations and putting them into her own back pack, after finishing their meal and Brick paying for it as he refused to let Blossom pay any of it saying he could be a gentleman and making her blush. After a few more hours and they still hadn't found anything they decided to look another day, as Brick had to get back so he could help set everything up for the gala that night and Blossom had to tell her family about the gala. As it was formal wear they would need to make sure they had the outfits, and if not they would need to go buy them before it got to late to go shopping.

It didn't take Brick long to get home and when he did he was basically vibrating with giddiness, confusing his brothers "what's got you so hyper?" Butch asked eyeing Brick who smirked "the girls are going to be here tonight for the gala" Brick said, and it only took a second for Butch and Boomer to realize who he was talking about. "What?" Butch and Boomer shouted staring at their brother in shock as he continued to smirked, "you heard me they're going to be here" Brick said as their father came to see why Butch and Boomer were yelling. "How did that happen?" Butch demanded to know still staring at Brick along with Boomer none of them noticing their father enter the room, "well when I went christmas shopping earlier Blossom ran into me nearly falling over, after I caught her and she realized it was me we talked for a few minutes and decided to go christmas shopping together. After a while I suggested we take a break and get something to eat after she agreed and we'd picked a place, I asked her if she and her family would like to come to the gala tonight. She said yes but she wasn't sure if their father would be able to make it, of course before she agreed I told her what the gala was for and after she agreed I paid for the meal." Brick said in what seemed like one breath shocking his brothers before they shook it off, "good to know, now aren't you boys suppose to be preparing for tonights gala?" Their father Mojo Jojo asked making the boys jump having not known he was there, after realizing it was him they shot him dark looks for the slight scare before running off to get ready.

It didn't take them long to get ready after they checked to make sure everything else was ready, they took a shower and got dressed Brick in a black suit and matching black tie with a burgundy dress shirt and black dress shoes. Butch in a black suit and matching black tie with a hunter green dress shirt and black dress shoes, Boomer in a black suit and matching black tie with a dark blue dress shirt and black dress shoes. Mojo Jojo chose a puple suit with a white dress shirt and dark puple dress shoes, and after a final check to make sure everything was in place they settled down to wait for the guests though they didn't have to wait long.

Blossom rushed home after she and Brick had parted to go home startling her sisters as she flew into the house, "you'll never believe what happened today" Blossom said before her sisters could ask what was going on. Buttercup raised her eyebrow "what?" Bubbles asked setting aside the fashion magazine she had been reading before Blossom had showed up, "I ran into Brick literally, and after talking for a few minutes we agreed to go christmas shopping together. After a few hours he suggested we take a break and get something to eat, I agreed and after we picked a place to eat he invited us to the charity gala Mojo Jojo is holding for the homeless and the nursing homes. I accepted and it's tonight." Blossom said causing Bubbles and Buttercup to stare at her in shock, "well it sounds like you had fun" their father Professor Utonium said having come when he heard Blossom come home.

After that Bubbles and Buttercup yelled at Blossom for springing it on them and running to see if they even had dresses for the event, much to their father's amusement as he knew they had dresses for the event dresses that they hadn't worn before that night. Once they had showered they got dressed Blossom in a burgundy one shoulder satin dress with a sheer burgundy shawl and matching burgundy pumps, Buttercup in a hunter green V neck sleeveless floor length satin evening dress with a sheer hunter green shawl and matching hunter green heels. Bubbles in a dark blue empire off the shoulder satin dress with a sheer dark blue shawl and matching dark blue peep toe heels, Professor Utonium chose a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes.

By the time that they got to the gala most of the guest were already there but that didn't bother them, Professor Utonium went to talk to Mojo Jojo while the girls wondered around the room with the guests. The room was done a warm brown color and was decked out in christmas decorations but not overly so, there were enough seating for everyone and tables set out holding food and drinks. It was beautiful but simply done with a stage area off to one side of the room, the girls loved it and the christmas tree that was a little over done by the look of things.

It didn't take them long to run into the Rowdyruff boys blushing slightly when they saw what the boys were wearing, the Rowdyruff boys were speechless at seeing the girls only smirking when they caught the girls blushing. Brick still smirking offered his hand to Blossom who blushed harder as she took it, Butch and Boomer following their brother's lead offered their hands to Buttercup and Bubbles and got the same reaction. After leading them to the drink table so they could get a drink Brick smiled at Blossom, "you look great Blossom" Brick said smiling wider at her answering blush "thank you Brick, you don't look to bad yourself" Blossom said once again trying to control her blush.

Butch and Boomer gave their own compliments to the other two Powerpuffs, and while Bubbles responded Buttercup caught sight of someone before she could and narrowed her eyes on them. Butch looked to see what had caught Buttercup's eye before scowling darkly when he saw it was her ex, "ignore him Buttercup he's not worth your time" Butch said drawing the others attention to them and what they were looking at. Blossom glared at her ex as he joined Buttercup's along with Bubbles ex, "babe as much as I think you're hot when you're mad, I like it better when you're smiling" Brick said into Blossom's ear while wrapping his arm around her waist catching her attention.

Blossom looked at Brick over her shoulder to see him smiling at her, "you like me?" Blossom asked to make sure she got it right "babe I love you and have for a while now" Brick corrected, smirking when she blushed at hearing that "you're my secret admirer" Blossom stated rather than ask but Brick answered anyway. "Yes I am, does that bother you?" Brick asked "no, I love you too" Blossom said turning to kiss him softly on the lips, while their siblings watched happy for them and telling them so. Blossom got an idea as her christmas was already better than last year, after asking if it would be okay if she sang a song and telling Brick and the other two Rowdyruffs that they would have to wait and see. She informed her sisters of her plan and asked them to keep an eye on everyone she wanted to know their reactions, they agreed though they couldn't wait as what only their father and they themselves knew was they could sing.

Everyone quieted down when a spot light lit up the stage area and Blossom on it, Blossom smiled as music began to play out of the speakers playing one of Blossom's favorit christmas songs.

 _*Oh, oh yeah_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special.*_

Brick's eyes were wide as he stared at Blossom in shock, his brothers weren't much better. Buttercup and Bubbles were snickering quietly at everyones shocked looks, while their father just sighed shaking his head in fond amusement at what his girls were doing.

 _*Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Once bitten and twice shy_

 _I keep my distance but you still catch my eye_

 _Tell me baby, do you recognize me?_

 _Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

 _(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_

 _With a note saying 'I Love You' I meant it_

 _Now I know what a fool I've been_

 _But if you kissed me now I know you'd fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes_

 _I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

 _My God I thought you were someone to rely on_

 _Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

 _A man undercover you tore me apart_

 _Oh now I've found a real love,_

 _you'll never fool me again_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

 _A man undercover you tore me apart_

 _(Maybe next year)_

 _I'll give it to someone,_

 _I'll give it to someone special_

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day, you gave it away_

 _This year, to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone,_

 _I'll give it to someone special*_

Blossom smiled blushing slightly at the appluse she got from singing and gave a slight bow, Brick smirked flying over to her and landing slightly behind her he hugged her. Blossom blushed harder when Brick hugged her in front of everyone, "be my girlfriend and I promise you, you won't regret it" Brick said to Blossom loud enough for everyone to hear him. Blossom smiled nodding her head making Brick smirk and the room clap, well exept for Butch who was shouting for Brick to "stop the mushy stuff and kiss her already" making Blossom blush a bright cherry red and Brick to glare at him. Buttercup and Bubbles were barely keeping their laughter quiet, unlike the other two Rowdyruffs who were laughing like maniacs pissing Brick off.

Brick turned to Blossom "excuse me for a minute I need to go teach my brothers a lesson, I'll be right back" Brick said kissing her softly on the mouth. Making Butch yell "finally!" only to have to run along with Boomer who had wolf whistled when they'd kissed, Brick right on their trail yelling at them making everyone laugh. And to think it was only the 18th of December.

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
